Yu-Gi-Oh! Lion King Characters
Characters from AnimeAngelGirl15's Yu-Gi-Oh! Lion King. Protagonists Lion King Yugi/Atem - Next in line to the throne looks up to his father. Yugi wants to be king more than anything in the world up until his father dies. After that, he abandons his ambitions and runs away, completely changing himself even his name to Atem to give up on his former life. Returns after having a great revalation and fights Yami Marik for the throne and wins. Takes over as Pharaoh of Egypt. Aknamkanon - A kind king. Loves and cares about his son and died to save him. After his death, he appeared before his son to tell him the right choice. [[Mana|'Mana']] - Tough, but cheerful. As kids, her and Yugi were a tag-team and cares for him more than she would admit. When she's older, her love for Atem grows and she wants to help him, although he won't let her close. When Atem becomes Pharaoh, she joins his side as Queen. [[Joey Wheeler|'Joey']] - Comical yet egotistical because every great idea that happens he believes is his own. Although his ego gets in the way, he would give his life to his friends. [[Tristan Taylor|'Tristan']] - Sidekick to Joey even though he appears to be smarter than him. Like Joey, he would do anything for his friends since they are the most important to him. [[Shadi|'Shadi']] - His sanity is debatable since he talks in riddles but it actually helps the characters go toward the right paths. Seto - Strict and most likely does not know what the meaning of "fun" is. Loyal to the Crown but wishes the Young Prince wouldn't be so troublesome. [[Ishizu Ishtar (Character)|'Ishizu']] - Polite and gentle, yet seems to let her son do more than he should. Lion King II: Simba's Pride Isis - Daughter of Atem and Mana. She's more independant than Atem wants her to be and doesn't like to obey them. She first meets Mahad as an accident but then is forbidden to see him. Then when she is older, she meets him again and starts to fall in love with him. When Atem disapproves of her love, Isis runs off to be with him. However, both her and Mahad make the choice to go back and stop their parents from killing each other. She ends up marrying Mahad. [[Mahad|'Mahad']] - Vivian's youngest son and Yami Marik's heir. He's part of the outsiders which is why his mother first hated the idea of hanging around Isis until she pulls him into a brilliant plan. He goes off to save Isis as part of a plan to kill Atem, which he has been trained to do all his life. However, he falls in love with Isis and can't bring himself to kill Atem anymore. Mahad soon gets banished thanks to Vivian and her plans, but then he and Isis meet up and go to stop their parents from killing each other. He ends up being accepted into Atem's court and marries Isis. Antagonists Lion King ' Marik' - Believes he deserves to be king. Is a little crazy but uses it to scare his cohorts into doing what he wants. Very manipulative since he convinced Yugi he killed his own father and that the alliance would bring a more glorious Egypt. Malik - Leader of the henchmen. Appears to be the voice of reason in the group. Bakura - Co-leader with Malik. Gets into many arguements into Ryou. [[Bakura|'Ryou']] - Only likes to eat and is very happy, though does his creepy moments. Lion King II: Simba's Pride Vivian - Hates Atem with a passion and is all for Marik, even though he is long deceased. Believes that Mahad should be the next king because he was chosen by Marik himself. When she learns Mahad had befriended Isis, the daughter of Atem, she decides for Mahad to use her to get close to Atem so he can kill him. However, it backfires and she gives the outsiders another reason to hate Atem because he's corrupted Mahad. Could not give up on her hatred and was killed. [[Thief King Bakura|'Thief King']] - Hates his little brother Mahad because he believes since he was the first born, the strongest, and the smartest then he should be Marik's heir. Appeares to be a mama's boy because he wants to impress Vivian even though she berates him every chance she gets. He finally gets mother's approval when he dies. Rebecca - Loves to harrass Thief King because it's something to do and like her mother, wants to see Mahad become the king he deserves to be. When she realizes Vivian was wrong about Atem, she opposes her mother. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:AnimeAngelGirl15's Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Lion King Category:Characters